


Nama

by ariare



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, another alay kskr, eh ada kazusei nyempil, kazuseiiiiiiiii, yang nulis salah jurusan kayaknya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Kuroko Tetsuya bersyukur memiliki sang pembawa <em>pace</em> tak berbentuk bernama Kise Ryouta di dalam hidupnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nama

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

“Kise- _kun_.”

“Ya, Kurokocchi?”

“Sejak kapan Akashi- _kun_ memanggil Takao- _kun_ itu ... ‘Kazu’?”

Dan Kise hampir tersedak vanila hangat yang baru saja ia minum sekaligus ia buat beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan perlahan pria itu menepuk dadanya dan membiarkan minuman tadi melewati kerongkongannya yang sudah kering sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Sementara itu, si pria berambut biru muda di sampingnya masih menatap ponselnya lurus dengan tatapan yang datar seperti biasanya.

“Kau ... masih memikirkan yang tadi pagi itu?” tanya Kise kemudian sambil melirik ke arah ponsel yang digenggam Kuroko yang kini memunculkan satu pemberitahuan baru dari akun Instagram milik pria itu. Kuroko mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan bahwa apa yang dimaksud Kise itu benar. Kise menghela napas. Meski ia sudah merasa ini bukan urusan pribadinya (dan juga bukan urusan pribadi Kurokocchi-nya), tapi sejujurnya ada rasa ingin tahu juga dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi pagi yang diungkit lagi dengan pertanyaan si rambut biru muda.

_“Sejak kapan Akashi-_ kun _memanggil Takao-_ kun _itu ... ‘Kazu’?”_

Hm, kronologinya, sih, begini. Pagi itu, kalau tidak salah saat istirahat pagi, kebetulan ia sedang mengecek akun Instagram-nya. Seperti biasa, banjir _love_ dan komentar selalu ia dapati dari para fans-nya (makanya ia hanya beberapa kali saja membuka media sosialnya itu). Pagi itu, kalau tidak salah ada satu foto yang diunggah dari akun milik temannya yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou dengan ID @akashisei. Fotonya, sih, sebenarnya hanya punggung dirinya yang berbalut kimono yang sedang menuangkan teh ke dalam cawan. Terlihat anggun, memang (putra keluarga Akashi, sih, tidak diragukan lagi). Beberapa komentarnya terlihat biasa saja sampai akhirnya muncul komentar begini:

**♥ 10.410 likes**

**@takaokazu** : Sei-chaannn!!!

**@akashisei: @takaokazu** Ya, Kazu?

**@takaokazu** : Kau terlihat elegan sekali.

**@akashisei: @takaokazu** Haha, terima kasih.

**@midorimashin** : KAZU??? **@akashisei @takaokazu**

**view 1004 comments**

Komentar selanjutnya anggap saja beberapa orang yang ikut berkomentar “KAZU???” dengan penambahan angka di belakangnya. Kise sendiri merupakan salah satu orang yang memberi komentar “KAZU???” ketujuh kalinya, sementara Kuroko adalah orang kesebelas yang menuliskan komentar yang sama dengan tambahan (11) di belakangnya.

Sebenarnya urusan seorang Akashi Seijuurou dan Takao Kazunari sama sekali bukan urusan yang perlu diurus oleh Kise dan Kuroko. _Kayak nggak_ ada kerjaan aja _ngurusin_ urusan orang lain. Tapi pertanyaannya, sejak kapan kedua orang itu memanggil dengan nama kecil masing-masing dengan sangat akrabnya seperti tadi?

Mungkin belakangan ini mereka mempunyai suatu hal atau hobi yang sama dan kemudian berlanjut dengan menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan perantara sahabat mereka, yaitu Midorima Shintarou yang entah sial atau mungkin peruntungannya sedang jelek beberapa hari (atau minggu) terakhir ini karena harus menjadi perantara kedua orang itu.

Tapi tetap saja, kenapa bisa sedekat itu? Ditambah lagi, ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang sebenarnya, bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu mereka lihat saat awal-awal pembukaan Winter Cup tahun lalu. Memanggil dengan nama depan ... rasanya agak aneh, bukan?

Hmm, mungkin ada sesuatu di belakang dua orang itu yang belum diketahui oleh orang-orang banyak.

Tunggu. Kenapa jadi membicarakan Akashi dan Takao?

“Akashi- _kun_ yang sekarang sudah tidak memanggil kita dengan nama kecil kita lagi. Tapi dia memanggil Takao- _kun_ dengan ... ‘Kazu’. Agak aneh, bukan, Kise- _kun_?” tanya Kuroko sambil menoleh ke arah pria berambut pirang di sampingnya.

Kise memutar bola matanya, “Ya, memang agak aneh, sih. Midorimacchi yang dekat dengannya saja tetap ia panggil dengan ‘Midorima’. Begitu pula dengan teman-temannya di Rakuzan. Mungkin memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka.”

“Yang bahkan Midorima- _kun_ tidak ketahui?”

“Yah, begitulah.”

Kuroko kembali menatap layar ponselnya sejenak. “Nama kecil, ya....”

“Ah, ya, Kurokocchi,” Kise meletakkan gelas berisi vanila hangatnya tadi ke atas meja, membuat Kuroko menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar namun sirat bingung masih terlihat di ekspresinya, “bagaimana kalau kita juga saling memanggil dengan nama kecil saja?”

Dan Kuroko terdiam untuk sejenak.

“Lagipula kita ‘kan sudah jalan selama enam bulan. Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau kita saling memanggil nama kecil, hehe~” Tambah Kise lagi seraya tersenyum senang. Ya, untuk informasi saja, ‘jalan’ yang dimaksudkan oleh pria berambut kuning ini adalah _going out_ , _date_ , pacaran, 付き合って, atau frasa berbahasa lain yang kira-kira memiliki makna yang sama dengan beberapa kata di atas.

Dan untuk informasi tambahan, memang sudah sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, sih, mereka, yah, mulai bersama begini. Tepatnya, sih, pada tanggal 18 Juni yang lalu di rumah yang berambut pirang, berdua saja, dengan iringan lagu dan ucapan tulus yang berujung pengakuan.

Mendadak Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya (yang bersemu merah) sedikit saat mengingat apa yang terjadi enam bulan yang lalu _~~(coretterlalumemalukanuntukdiingatsoalnyacoret)~~_.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari si rambut biru, Kise kembali memanggil nama pemuda itu, “Kurokocchi?”

“... Ya, Kise- _kun_?” jawab Kuroko seraya menolehkan lagi wajahnya yang kini sudah agak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

“Yang tadi ... kau dengar, kan?” tanya Kise lagi mencoba meyakinkan bahwa pria di depannya itu benar-benar masih mengikuti dan mendengarkan berikut memahami apa yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia tanyakan.

“... Dengar, kok.”

“Lalu?”

Kuroko terdiam kembali. Diarahkannya iris sewarna biru lautan seperti rambut yang ia miliki itu lurus ke iris sewarna daun yang mengering di musim gugur milik si pirang di depannya. Iris cokelat yang bersinar, penuh cahaya, penuh energi positif, penuh ekspresi yang perubahannya begitu kentara. Iris cokelat yang amat ia sukai.

“Sepertinya belum bisa, Kise- _kun_.”

Dan iris cokelat itu meredup untuk sekilas. Hanya sekilas. Namun cukup bisa untuk membuat Kuroko menyimpan senyumnya dalam hati _(rahasia, ya, ia suka melihat perubahan di mata seorang Kise Ryouta soalnya)_.

“... Kenapa?” tanya Kise kemudian dengan sorot mata yang berubah dengan jelas bagi seorang pengamat seperti Kuroko. “Bukannya memanggil dengan nama kecil itu sudah sewajarnya?”

“Karena aku lebih suka memanggil Kise- _kun_ dengan “Kise- _kun_ ”, dan satu-satunya yang sering memanggilmu begitu ... hanya aku, kan?” jawab pemuda berambut biru muda itu seraya tersenyum tipis pada pemuda di sampingnya. “Lagipula, aku juga lebih senang dipanggil “Kurokocchi” olehmu karena hanya Kise- _kun_ saja yang memanggilku begitu.”

Senyuman tipis yang tulus berikut dengan jawaban yang jujur. Semuanya sanggup membuat Kise Ryouta terbungkam sejenak dengan iris cokelat yang kembali berubah dengan kentaranya; menjadi bulat—kaget.

Dan Kuroko senang, hanya dia yang bisa membuat Kise Ryouta begini.

“Hei, Kise- _kun_ ,” panggil Kuroko kembali tanpa menunggu pemuda pirang itu menanggapi jawabannya tadi. “Apa kamu tahu arti nama “Kise” itu sendiri?”

Kise masih menatapnya bingung. Sebenarnya ia pernah diberitahu kedua orang tuanya apa arti namanya jika dipisah sesuai kanji namanya. Tapi, memangnya apa hubungannya dengan yang mereka bicarakan ini? Lagipula yang dibicarakan itu nama kecil, kan?

Melihat pasangannya yang masih tanpa jawaban, Kuroko kembali berbicara, “”黄” dan “瀬”. “黄” yang berarti kuning. Kuning seperti rambut milik Kise- _kun_. Kuning bercahaya seperti matahari, matahari yang hangat, tidak panas dan kemudian membakar dirinya sendiri.” Kuroko mengusap perlahan helaian rambut pirang pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu. Kise masih terdiam, menunggu pemuda di sampingnya itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

“Lalu “瀬” yang berarti dangkal, tapi kurasa itu tidak tepat. Kanji “瀬” sendiri bisa diartikan sebagai arus, arus yang selalu mengalir tak tentu arah dan tak bisa berhenti. Seperti _pace_ Kise- _kun_ yang selalu berubah-ubah, kadang cepat, kadang lambat, kadang bersemangat, namun kadang juga jadi malas dan hilang motivasi.

“Tapi aku suka dengan semua perubahan _pace_ Kise- _kun_ , naik turun, seperti harmoni. Karena itulah ... aku lebih suka memanggilmu “Kise- _kun_ ” dan kau memanggilku “Kurokocchi”.” Kuroko mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnya seraya menepuk pelan kepala si rambut kuning. Sementara yang berambut kuning masih terdiam, menatap tak percaya penjelasan panjang dari pemilik rambut sewarna langit itu.

Sekali lagi Kuroko tersenyum karena hanya dia yang bisa membuat Kise Ryouta begini.

Hingga kemudian iris birunya membulat ketika satu tubrukan halus menimpanya—hingga jatuh ke atas sofa.

“K-Kise- _kun_....” seru Kuroko pelan seraya mendapati beban baru yang menindih sambil memeluk dirinya erat. _Selalu saja begini, eh_ , pikirnya seraya mengulas senyum tipis dan mengusap punggung pria itu.

“Kurokocchi benar-benar pintar sekali, ya, kalau bicara tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan sastra begini. Sampai membuatku takjub seperti tadi.” Ujar Kise setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya ia diam tak bersuara.

Kuroko hanya terkekeh pelan, “Mau bagaimana lagi, keahlianku memang di situ, Kise- _kun_.”

“Tetsuya ... benar-benar penuh filosofis dan mendalam, ya, seperti namanya.”

“Eh?”

“Antara “哲也” dan “鐵也”, aku tidak tahu kanji mana yang tepat untuk nama Kurokocchi,” ucap Kise sambil mengucapkan kanji nama kecil pemuda berambut biru muda itu yang aslinya hanya ditulis dengan katakana. “Namun keduanya sama-sama mempunyai arti yang sesuai dengan Kurokocchi; filosofis dan mendalam, seperti yang kau jelaskan tadi. _Sasuga da ne, ore no daisuki na, Kurokocchi_!!”

Dan seketika warna merah semu menyebar di kedua pipi yang berambut biru sehingga terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya maupun rambut sewarna langitnya. Duh, kenapa malah dia yang jadi begini. Niatnya kan ingin melihat perubahan dinamis di iris cokelat pasangannya itu, bukan malah jadi begini.

Ah, ia lupa.

Ia lupa kalau hanya Kise Ryouta lah pula yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

“Hei, hei, Kurokocchi~!!” panggil Kise lagi kembali dengan nadanya yang biasanya seraya menatap wajah dia yang berada di bawahnya.

“Ya, ya, Kise- _kun_ , aku mendengarmu.” Balas Kuroko sambil sedikit mengalihkan wajahnya.

Kise tersenyum lebar perlahan, “Coba, Kurokocchi panggil nama kecilku sekarang~!! Sekaliiii saja~!!”

Mata biru itu menatap senyum lebar itu lamat-lamat, lamat-lamat, hingga keluar satu jawaban dari bibirnya, “Tidak mau.”

“Heee? Ayo, dong!! Panggil nama kecilku, Kurokocchi~!!” seru Kise dengan senyum yang sekarang mulai mengerut dan iris cokelat yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan. Benar-benar seperti namanya, benar-benar menurut pada arus, pada _pace_ -nya. Seperti suatu harmonisasi yang dinamis, penuh warna, penuh rasa, tak berpola maupun berurutan.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya bersyukur memiliki sang pembawa _pace_ tak berbentuk bernama Kise Ryouta di dalam hidupnya.

“Kurokocch—”

Kuroko dengan cepat mengecup bibir Kise singkat, “Sudah, ya, Ryouta- _kun_. Kalau kau tidak berhenti, aku pulang.”

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, dan Kise yang tak kuasa menahan rasa senangnya, langsung memeluk gemas Kurokocchi-nya.

“Tetsuyacchi!!!”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~sasuga da ne, ore no eranda utsuwa no ou!!~~  
>  ~~ore no daisuki na hakuryuu!!~~ ~~*peluk kimu-nii*~~
> 
> Terima kasih. :D


End file.
